


My Handsome Knight and Me

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Songs [8]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Ballads, Gen, Short & Sweet, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: I shall never forget the day I met that handsome knight and my life changed forever.
Relationships: Knight/Peasant Girl
Series: Songs [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1305101
Kudos: 4





	My Handsome Knight and Me

It began on a quiet spring afternoon:  
I was the most smart peasant girl around,  
He was the most handsome knight.  
  
He was my lover,  
My handsome lover,  
My knight.  
  
We used to smile so well together,  
Back then.  
We wanted to laugh together, around the world,  
We wanted it all.  
  
But one afternoon, one quiet afternoon,  
We decided to laugh too much.  
Together we kissed a gent.  
It was sharp, so sharp.  
  
From that moment our relationship changed.  
He grew so amazing.  
  
And then it happened:  
  
Oh no! Oh no!  
  
He pecked a statue.  
Alas, a statue!  
My lover pecked a statue.  
It was delightful, so delightful.  
  
The next day I thought my lips had broken,  
I thought my hands had burst into flames,  
(But I was actually overreacting a little.)  
  
But still, he is in my thoughts.  
I think about how it all changed that afternoon,  
That quiet spring afternoon.  
  
My hands... ouch!  
When I think of that handsome knight,  
That handsome knight and me.


End file.
